


Millennium Idol World

by LadyNoirfourever



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoirfourever/pseuds/LadyNoirfourever
Summary: Auset is the granddaughter of Solomon Mouto along with the older sister of Yugi. Auset was raised by her parents friends to help out Solomon. As Auset was living in the US she came up with the idea to stat up a idol world to help people who want to becomes idols themselves.
Relationships: Atemu/OC, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Duel Idol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549985) by Kei-kei Yuki. 



Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh character along with any of the music that I use in the story. I do own my made up characters. I got the idea from reading Duel Idol written by Kei-kei Yuki from fancfiction.

Chapter 1  
On one rainy afternoon Auset was in a cemetery standing in front of a gravesite she was standing alone looking down at the tombstone with the name of both her adopted parents were now laid to rest. Auset was 17 years old. Auset has waist length ombre hair color from the top of her hair to mid-way down her hair is as dark as the shadow that the moon castes at night, the rest of her hair is sapphire . Auset bangs fell over the left side of her face covering her left eye the rest framed the right side of her face. Auset has childish/round asian amethyst eyes. Her hair was done is a braid that had ribbons waving throw the braid . Auset got her hair color from her mother, her eye color is from her father. Auset was wearing a light pinks off the shoulder sweater dress, along with a pair of white legging. On her feet are black ankle boots. Auset was wearing a black long rain coat to keep her clothes dry. In Auset had she was holding a lavender umbrella to keep her dry. It had been 4 years scents her adopted parents had past away. Auset use to live in Japan in Domino City with her biological parents, her grandfather along with her younger sister Yugi. Until that faintly day when her sister and her lost both their parents. When Auset was 5 years old and Yugi was 4 years old. They were staying with their grandfather who is their father's father scents their parents were in Egypt on a dig site. Then one day their grandfather got a call from the foremen that was over seeing the dig site that their parents were working on. The foremen told Solomon that his son and daughter in-law were killed along with some others when the tomb they were in collapsed. After the phone call Solomon walked into the living room he looked at Yugi along with Auset playing. He didn't know how to tell them there their parents will not be coming back home. Solomon closed his eyes then opened them. He called the two over. Then the two ran over to their grandfather he told them about the phone call he had gotten a might ago. Yugi along with Auset stated to cry. Solomon pulled the two into his arms he held them until they stopped crying. He didn't know how he was going to take care of both is grandchildren. The two cried themselves to sleep Solomon put the two to bed before calling friends of his son and daughter in-low to tell them about what happened. The next day Mr. and Mrs. Smith who were friend of the family made a trip to Domino City to see how the three were doing. The Smith were staying with Solomon to help him out a little. Over the three days they were staying with Solomon. They saw how hard it was for him to take care of both his grandchildren. On their last day Mr. and Mrs. Smith after talking it over decide to talk to Solomon about having Auset come stay with them in the US. Until Solomon was able to take care of both his grandchildren .Over the time they were visiting Solomon. The two saw that Auset has a great talent for singing along dancing. Mrs. Smith owned a big talent agency called Millennium. The two talked to Solomon about having Auset live with them until he could get back on his feet and able to take care of both Yugi and Auset. Solomon looked at his granddaughters playing with one another. With a heavy heart know it was for the best he agreed with the Smith. Solomon called the two over to them. Yugi pulled Auset over to their grandfather along with the Smith were sitting. Solomon, "I know this is going to be hard to understand for you two. I'm not able to take care of both of you. So your parents friends have offered to take care of Auset until I can take care of both of you." The two understood that they're going to be spirited from one another. Yugi started to cry and hold on to Auset not wanting her sister to leave her. Solomon told Yugi it was going to be alright and she wont be gone forever just until he could take care of both of them. Before leaving Auset promised her younger sister that she would email her every day. After the tearful goodbye Auset left with the Smith. Years later Auset who is now 17 years old. As Auset was living with the Smith she started to became a big singing star known for singing Japanese anime songs. As she was standing there thinking about the past. Her adopted brother walked up to her and smiled at her. Chris was now the head of the talent agency that Auset was the top singer in. Chris, “Come on Auset we should head home you have a performance next week. Auset smiled at Chris before saying one more goodbye to their parents before leaving the cemetery. When the two of got home Chris went to start making dinner Auset went up to her room to email her manager the song she was going to sing for her performance. Auset walked into her room she walked over to her desk. She seat down she opened her laptop went to her email found her manager's email address and sent her the songs she wanted to singing. After she scent the email to her manager she saw in her inbox a email from her younger sister Yugi. The two have been emailing one another about what’s going on in their lives. Auset opened the email from her sister.   
Dear Sister   
How are you doing? I wanted to tell you that grandfather along with myself got the cd you scent us of your new songs. Grandfather along with myself are so proud of you getting to live out you're dream of being a singer. Grandfather says mom and dad would be just as proud of you as the two of use are. I introduced my boyfriend Yami along with my other friends to one of you're cd and now their really big fans of you now. They don’t know that the Silent Magician is my older sister. I’m not going to tell them at all. The game shop is doing really well now. Grandfather along with myself were wondering if you would come back home? The two of us miss you. Grandfather along with myself are hoping you will come back home. Take some time to think about it if you want to come back home just email me back or call. I'm hoping you'll come back home.   
Lost of love your sister Yugi.   
Auset finished reading the email from her sister. Auset looked at the picture that was on her desk the picture was of her grandfather, Yugi and herself. Auset after reading the email from her sister Yugi. Auset opened some email from her teachers. Auset took online classes scents she was a idol she had a hard time going to school with everything that was going on from rehearsals and photo shoots along with other things that came with being a idol. So Auset took online class. After doing her homework she sent them to her teachers before turning off her laptop. She got up from her desk and headed out of her room and down the stairs. Chris was about to call up to his sister telling her it was lunch time when he saw her coming down the stairs. The two walked into the dining room were her bother had lunch ready for them. The two seat down and started to eat. Auset, “Mm Chris I got a email from my sister today saying that my grandfather along with herself were wondering if I could come back home.” Chris, “Auset if you want to go back to Japan you can go. None in the family is going to shop you from going back.” After the two were done eating lunch Auset helped her brother clean up before heading up to her room to get ready to head out to the studio to work on the songs for her performance she was giving on Saturday. 

In Domino City that was in Japan. Yugi along with some of her friends were at Kaiba land dueling. Yugi was 15 years old. She had shoulder length tir-color hair the main part of her hair was black with amethyst tips, her bangs were shaped like lighting bolts that framed the sides of her face. Yugi also had lovely wide amethyst eyes. Yugi was wearing a purple shirt with a 3-tailed baby kitsune t-shirt what was done in black, a black premium leggings, on her feet are black ballet flats. Her hair is in a half ponytail. Across from Yugi was one of her best friends Jou was 16 years old. Jou had brownish blond hair that went to the middle of her back, her bangs were hanging above her honey brown eyes. Jou was wearing a green tryelers classic seamed siera top, blue mid rise slim flare jeans. On her feet were black sneakers. The two were dueling one another. As the two were dueling Yugi was really hoping that her older sister will come back home.   
Back in Illinois Auset was at the studio with her manager looking over some of the songs that she could singing for her performance. As Auset was looking over the songs she had got a great idea for a world that anyone that wants to be a idol they can be one. She was going to talk to her brother along with her manager about it to see what they think about her idea about opening a idol world for people that are up in coming or new to being a idol. To help then reach their dreams like she had. After a hour of going over the songs, dances, along with costume changes. Auset was heading home for the day when she took out her phone. Auset stopped walking she started to email her sister telling her that she had decided to come back home she just didn’t know when. When she figured that out. She'll txt her the day along with the time of her flit home. After sending the txt to her sister she started to walk home again.   
Back with Yugi and her friend Yugi and Jou were still dueling Yugi was waiting for Jou to make her move when she heard her phone chime letting her know that she got a email.   
Dear Yugi I got you're email today sorry that I didn’t get back to you sooner I was at the studio working on stuff for my performance. I don't know the day or the time I'll be coming back home. I have a really good idea to make a world just for upcoming idols or people that want to be idols. I want to get everything worked out before coming back home. I’ll txt you when I have the date along with the time of my flit. Can’t wait to see the you two bye for now.  
Love you're sister Auset.   
After Yugi read the email from her sister Yugi was smiling she couldn’t wait to see what this idol world her sister was talking about looks like along with try it. Jou was done making her move when she looked up to see that Yugi was smiling as she was looking at her phone. Jou, “So Yugi if you don’t mind me asking what are you smiling about?” Yugi looks up from her phone and smiled at her friend. Yugi, “Sorry Jou I had got a email from my older sister Auset telling me that she’s going to be coming home soon.” Jou was shocked that Yugi had a older sister. Jou, "Wait Yugi you have a older sister!" After hearing Jou shoot Ryou along with Malik walked over to the two. To see why Jou was shooting. Ryou was 15 years old. Ryou had long white hair that falls in gentle waves over her shoulder was pure white, her eyes were a doe brown. Ryou was wearing a lavender off the shoulder t-shirt with the words hime-sama, a white high-low skirt. on her feet are black ballet flats. Malik was 16 years old. Malik has sandy blond silky hair the lapped over her neck at the shoulder, bangs that full on either side of her face with some strands slipping over her forehead. Her eyes were piercing violet. Malik was wearing a lavender hooded sleeveless top, with a black leather skirt. On her feet are black ankle boots. She was also wearing a lot of jewelry. Ryou, “Jou why were you shooting for?” Jou told the two that she found out that Yugi has a older sister. Ryou along with Malik looked at Yugi they didn’t know that Yugi had a older sister. As Yugi and Jou went back to dueling she started to tell her friends all about his older sister Auset that was living in the US. The only thing Yugi had left out was that her sister Auset was the fames idol Silent Magician.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Yugi and Jou were still dueling Yugi was telling them all about her older sister Auset. Yugi's boyfriend Yami along with his older twin brother Atemu along Seto, Bakura, and Marik walked into the dueling area of Kaiba Land. As they walked over to were Yugi along with the others were dueling they over hearing Yugi talk to Jou, Ryou, along with Malik about his older sister. Yugi’s boyfriend Yami was 16 years old, Yami had tri-color star shape hair that mainly was black with a crimson outline, gold bangs that were lighting bolt shaped framed his face with some of the lighting shaped bangs going up into the black part of his hair. Yami’s eyes were sharp purplish crimson. Yami was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, on his feet were black boots. He was also wearing a double belt that held his duel monster deck. Next to Yami was his older brother Atemu. Atemu was 17 years old. Atemu was a up in coming singing idol he wasn’t as well know as Silent Magician. Atemu looked just like his younger brother the only difference was his skin was tan and his eyes were crimson. Atemu was wearing a black leather sleeveless shirt with buckles down the front of the shirt. Black leather pants like Yami he was wearing a double belts with his duel monster card holder on his built. Next to Yami was their cousin Seto who was 18 years old. Seto has short brown hair with hangs hanging above his sharp sapphire eyes. Seto was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black dress shoes. Over the back shirt was a white trench coat. Seto was the older cousin to Atemu and Yami. Next was Marik who was 16 years old. Marik had sandy blond hair that stood up into spikes with some strands slipping over his forehead. He had sharp purple eyes. Mairk was dressed just like Malik the only difference was that he was wearing leather pants. Hanging on to Atemu’s arm was his girlfriend Anzu. Anzu was 15 years old. Aznu had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red tubtop, matching short skirt, along with matching high heel boots. Malik looked behind her to see their other friends walking over to them she also saw that Anzu was with them. None in their group liked Anzu. Everyone was wondering why Atemu was dating her. Yami, “Now I know who the older girl in some of the picture you have around your living room is now.” Yugi after winning the duel against Jou turned to look at her boyfriend and the other. She got down and walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him. Yugi, “Sorry I didn’t tell you guys about my sister. I can’t wait for you guys to meet her.” Yami, “I’m sure we all can’t wait to meet you sister dear.” Everyone played games for another hour then they all started to head home. When Yugi got home she told her grandfather all about the email from Auset that she'll be coming back home some time she just didn't know when. Yugi helped her grandfather with the game shop until it was time to close the shop. After closing the shop they went up to the living area of the game shop. The two stated to make dinner after eating and cleaning up the two headed up to bed for the night. Yugi couldn't wait to see Auset again after so long.  
Auset arrived back home she walked into the front door. Chris walked out of the kitchen when he heard the door open and close. Chris, “How about you go take a shower before dinner.” Auset, “Alright Chris do you think when I'm in the shower can you call my manager Lilly to see if she could come over after dinner. When I was at the studio I thought of a really great idea. I want to run by you two to see what you guys think about it along with something I've decided.” Chris nodded before going back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Auset headed up to her room to take a shower. When Auset got done with her shower she headed downstairs. Auset walked into the kitchen to help her brother with dinner after everything was on the table the two started to eat. After eating dinner and cleaned up Chris went to call Lilly. An hour later Lilly walked into the house the three walked into the living room and seat down. Lilly, “Auset Chris called saying you wanted to talk to the both of us about something?” Auset looked at both of them and started to tell them about her idea along with her deciding to head back home to Japan and that her performance is going to be her last one here in the US. The two looked at Auset and smiled. Chris, “That’s a great idea Auset. I have a good friend in Japan that can help you with everything that you need. Just tell me what you need to make this world and I’ll email it to her so she can get everything started for you.” Auset, “Well I’m going to need some clothing stores to act as a portal to get to the idol world from, I was thing of a pyramid shape idol gate that can take them to the idol world. I'm going to need a main stage, along with some practice rooms, and a transportation system to change the idols looks and clothes. Those are the main things I need to get started. The rest I can take care of when I’m in Japan.” Chris written everything done to send to his friend in Japan. Chris was also going to help found the Millennium idol world and see if his friend wants to help with the Millennium Idol World. Lilly smiled at Auset thinking this was a great idea. Auset, “Lilly I want you to be my manager for the idol world just like you are now.” Lilly, “Alright I can do that I also have some friends in Japan that I can see if they can be managers for some of the idols.” Auset nodded her head and smile. Auset, "I was thinking of holding a press conference about my last performance in the US along with my idea from a idol world." Lilly, "Alright Auset tomorrow I'll get everything ready for you." Auset smiled at Lilly. Chris looked at the time to see it was getting late. The meeting was over after Lilly headed home Chris along with Auset headed to bed for the night.   
The next day in Domino City. Yugi was up and getting ready for school. After showing Yugi got dressed in a white button up shirt, a pink school jacket that’s trimmed in white with a blue bow, a blue pleated skirt. On her legs are white knee high socks and on her feet are black mary jean shoes. After getting dressed Yugi walked out of her room closing the door behind her. After closing the door she walked down the hall and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see her grandfather making breakfast. Yugi sit the table by the time she was done sitting the table her grandfather had the food ready. The two seat down to eat together. After breakfast Yugi helped her grandfather clean up then headed out to meet up with her boyfriend along with her friends to walk to school. Yugi meet up with her boyfriend along with her friends they all headed to school. As they all were walking to school Anzu was talking about the performance that Silent Magician was going to be giving on tv Saturday. Everyone was going to meet a Atemu and Yami’s apartment to watch the performance on tv. When they made it to school everyone of the studies were talking about the performance.   
In the US as Auset was still sleeping. Chris walked into his office and over to his desk. He seat down at his desk he turned on his laptop he started to write the email his friends about what Auset was thinking about doing to see if she could help out. After sending the email he looked at the time to see it was 8am. He got up from his computer and went to make breakfast. After breakfast was done Chris called up to Auset to get up. Auset woke up she called down to her brother. Telling him she was up and will be down after taking a shower.   
In Japan Chris’s friend Amber was sitting in her office checking her email. Amber was 25 years old. Amber had reddish brown hair that went down to her waist some of her bangs hanged over her green eyes. Amber was wearing a blue long sleeve crewneck tunic top, a black feellib solid skirt, on her feet were black high heels. Amber opened the email for her friend and started to read the email. As she keep reading Amber really like that idea. She email Chris back telling him that she was onboard with it also that she would get right on it.   
In the US Chris had went to check his email to see if Amber had sent a reply back. Chris seat down at his desk to check his email and smile when he got the email form Amber. When he read the email he couldn’t wait to tell Auset about this. Auset got done with taking a shower she walked out of her room she got dressed. After getting dressed she walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Chris heard Auset walk down the stairs and into the dining room. He got up from his desk and walked out of his office and to the dining room. Auset walked down the hall along with the stair she walked into the dining room to see that her brother had just finished putting the good on the table. Auset said good morning to Chris before seating at the table and started to eat. As the two were eating Chris looked at Auset. Chris, “ Auset I email my friend Amber today. Telling her about you're idea with a idol world she’s all for it. It will take her some time to do everything that needs to be done. Then she’ll get a hold of Lilly to sit up a time to meet to get the rest of what you need.” Auset’s had a big smile on her face. She can’t wait to tell her sister Yugi about all of this. The next day is Friday there is going to be a press conference at 6pm. Auset along with her manager was getting stuff ready for the press conference. Auset was looking over some of the stuff for the press conference. Auset pulled out her phone and called her grandfather.   
In Japan Solomon was in the Kame Game Shop stocking shelves along with helping customers that come into the shop. When the phone in the shop rings. Solomon walks over to the phone and picks it up. Solomon, “Good afternoon Kame Game Shop.” Auset, “Grandfather this is Auset. How have you been?” Solomon was shocked to hear his granddaughter after so long. Solomon, “I’m doing alright my dear girl how are you doing?” Auset, “I’m doing alright grandfather I can’t wait to come back home. I’m going to start to ship my clothes along with other things home scents Yugi told me you got all new stuff in my old room along with remodeled the game shop.” Solomon, “That’s right Yugi along with myself can’t wait for you to come home. Yugi really can’t wait for her boyfriend along with her friends to meet her older sister.” Auset giggled a little hearing how happy the two of them can’t wait for her to come home. After talking for some time Auset looked at the time to see if was almost 6pm. She said good bye to her grandfather she hung up the phone and started to get ready. Auset was now sitting in her dressing room wearing her idol costume. Christa was wearing a light black rayon blouse, boasting a gathered strapless gold neckline and off-the-shoulder, seductive draped sleeves, a three layer ruffle skirt. The top layer is light gray, the middle layer is red, and the last layer is light red. On her feet are light black cleora wedge boots. Around her neck was a light black choker with a gold cartouche hanging in the middle with her name in hieroglyphics. That her grandfather sent to her for her 10 birthday. Auset put on a long whitish silver wig. Auset smile to herself. Her brother’s clothes designer for the family talent agency go the colors of the duel monster Silent Magician done great. Scents her stage name was Silent Magician. Lilly walked into the dressing room and smiled at Auset. Lilly, "Alright Auset time to get the press conference started.” Auset smiled at her manager the two walked out of the dressing room and to the press room.   
In Japan everyone high schooler were glued to the tv to hear Silent Magician’s press conference. Yugi along with her boyfriend and the others were at the Kame Game Shop watching the press conference. Ryou, “I wonder what the conference is being held for. I hope she’s not retiring.” Bakura, “It could be that she’s going on a world tour and might be coming to Japan.” What Bakura said everyone was hoping for its was hard to get tickets to her performance.   
Auset along with her manager were standing on the stage in front of reporters. Auset walked up to the mice she smiled at everyone. Auset, “Thank you everyone for coming. First off I know what most of you people are thinking and I’m not retiring. This Saturday will be my last performance in the US. I’ve decided to move back to Japan. Everyone knows I was adopted into the Smith family. I was born and raised in Japan when I was young. When the summer comes I’ll be going on world tours.” After Auset was done talking the reporters were asking her questions and she was answering them. Everyone around the world couldn’t believe that their idol was going to move to Japan. In Japan all the teenagers were jumping up and down really happy that Silent Magician was moving to Japan. Yugi smiled at all her friends seeing how happy they all were about the news. After the conference was over everyone headed home to get some sleep. In the US after the conference Lilly had dropped Auset at home for the night and then head home herself. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Auset after waving goodbye to Lilly walked up the walkway to her house. She entered the house closing the door behind her. Chris who was up waiting for Auset to get home before heading to bed himself. He walked into the living room to see Auset. Chris, "I watching the conference on tv. You did a great job Auset. I'm sure that after hearing all of this every country will want to have the idol world in their country too." Auset smiled at her brother hoping what her brother said will come true she wanted to help children all over the world will have a chances to make their dreams come too. After talking for a little bit the two headed to their room for the night. Auset looked around her room to see most if not all her stuff were packed in boxes ready to be shipped to her grandfathers house the next day. The boxes were going to be shipped over night so they can get their before she dose. The only things left in the room were the clothes she was going to wear the next day, for the performances along with the one she was going to wear for when she was going to leave. After looking around the room she headed to bed. 

After Yugi along with the others watching the press conference everyone said their goodbyes before heading home for the night. After Yugi saw her friends along with her boyfriend off she closed and locked up the shop door before heading up to the stairs to the living part of the game shop. Yugi walked into the room with a big smile on her face after so long her older sister was going to come home to stay for good. She couldn't wait to see her again. Solomon walked into the living room from the kitchen to see Yugi with a really big smile on her faces. Solomon, "Looks like you can't wait to see Auset again?" Yugi, "Your right grandpa I can't wait to see her and have my friends along with my boyfriend meet her. I'm sure they'll all get along." Solomon, "I'm sure your right now its getting late so how about we headed upstairs to get ready for bed. It's late and you have school tomorrow." After saying good night to one another the two headed up to their rooms for the night. 

The next day was Friday the day before her performance. Auset woke up to her alarm clock she got out of the bed. She made her bed before grabbing her clothes for the day and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower Auset got dry off and dressed she headed downstairs to get something to eat before heading to the studio to run over everything for the performance on Saturday. Chris was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two turned his head to see Auset walked into the kitchen. Chris, "Looks like tomorrow is the big performance. I hope everything go alright. The family along with myself are going to be there to cheer you on. I just want you to know everyone in the family are really proud of you for what you have accomplished. I know our parents would be proud of you too." Auset smiled at Chris she thanked him for everything he did for her along with supporting her throw out her idol career. After the two had their breakfast and cleaned up Chris told her all the boxes were going to be sent out today so they can be there before she gets there. Auset gave him a sad smiled before headed to the concert hall to get in one more rehearsal and go over everything that was needed for the performance on Saturday. On her walk to the concert all she txt her brother tilling him that her stuff was being over night to the house that she'll be leaving right after the performance was over and that she'll txt her when she landed. After sending the txt she keep walking. 

Yugi woke up to her alarm clock she got out of the bed. She made her bed before grabbing her clothes for the day and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower Yugi got dry off and dressed before heading downstairs to get something to eat before heading out to meet her friends and headed to school. Yugi walked into the kitchen to see her grandfather making breakfast for the two. Yugi, "Good morning grandpa." Solomon turned and smiled at Yugi before saying good morning. He walked over to the table and put the food on the table the two seat down and started to eat. As they were eating Yugi's phone got a txt message she took out her phone to see who had text her. She had a really big smile on her face. Solomon asked who the text was from to make her smile like that. She told him is was a text from Auset tilling her that her stuff is getting over night to the house along with her leaving after the performance on Saturday. That she'll text when she lands. Solomon smiled happy to see Yugi was happy and also seeing his older granddaughter after so long. After the two ate they cleaned up before Yugi headed out to meet the others and headed to school. Solomon headed down to the shop to open up for the day.


	4. Note

Hello everyone I was wondering if anyone can be my beta reader. I would really love to make this a great story. It sound good to me I would love another point of view about what I can do to make this a great story. If you want to be my beta reader you can email me at darkmousy5000@yahoo.com/


End file.
